Over the Years
by Darkshadow91
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically, each chapter is an important event that happened over each year between Sarah and Jareth. Lots of fluff. Jareth/Sarah. Rated T for safety.
1. 15 Years Old

Sarah had been reading Pride and Prejudice for her book report when he had appeared in a cloud of glitter, clad in his usual poet's shirt and tight pants.

To say that she was surprised would be the understatement of the year.

She screamed rather loudly, chucking the small paperback novel at his platinum blonde head. His mismatched eyes widened slightly before the novel hit him squarely in the face, leaving a bright red mark on his forehead.

"Sarah, are you all right?"

She ran a hand through her hair, looking from the disgruntled goblin king to the door, trying to think of what to do. If she called Karen up, she'd be in trouble for having a man in her room. If she didn't, she would be stuck with the King of the Goblins.

"Everything's fine Karen," she yelled down the stairs, a little breathlessly, "Just…uh, found a spider in my room."

When she was sure that Karen would not be coming up to check on her, she turned back to the blonde Fae, her eyes blazing.

"What are you doing here?"

It had been 2 weeks since Sarah had beaten the Labyrinth and things had started winding down to almost normal. Her friends still visited her regularly and her relationship with her whole family had improved greatly. Though that experience had helped her grow, she had been sure that the whole event was now behind her…a memory that she could look back on with fondness.

To see the King of the Goblins appear in her room after she was sure she had banished him from her life was like a bucket of cold water to her face.

"Why, precious, I'm just here to talk," he looked slightly irritated, glaring at the small yellow book that was now lying on the floor, "Throwing the book at my head was rather unnecessary."

"What is it you want to talk about?"

She stared at him warily, keeping the bed between them. Jareth sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. He rolled his eyes when she grabbed her hairbrush and wielded it in front of her as if she was brandishing a sword.

"Sarah, I was wondering if you would give me the opportunity to begin anew," he casually leaned against her wall, gauging her reaction. Her eyes narrowed but she couldn't deny that his statement piqued her curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"I would like to call a truce," he explained, "Perhaps form a... friendship…between us."

She wasn't sure she liked how he had hesitated before saying the word friendship. But he seemed sincere enough. Though she knew he was a good liar.

"Are you serious?"

"Extremely so," he gave her a boyish grin that oddly reminded her of Toby and convinced her of his sincerity just a little bit more. A last hopeful look from him had her resignedly admitting to herself that he was telling the truth. She slowly lowered her hairbrush, taking a few steps closer to him.

"All right, let's say I go along with this idea of yours," she began, trying to present her case as indifferent as he had. She wasn't quite successful in her pursuits. Even after she had declared herself free from his power, he still made her nervous.

"Hypothetically speaking?"

"For now," she grumbled, watching as a crooked smile made its way up onto his handsome face. She silently cursed him for being so utterly enchanting and interesting.

"Well, you would allow me to visit you, we would go on outings, we might even be able to talk civilly," he smiled mischievously then, "And I would do my absolute best to keep my criticism to a minimum."

"So, you wouldn't tease me?"

"Now, now, I didn't say that, did I, precious? I said I would attempt to keep it at a minimum. What's the fun of a friendship if you can't poke fun at the other person at times?"

"Of course, how stupid of me," she mumbled, "A friendship just wouldn't be complete without regular teasing."

"Quite right precious," he grinned, his pointy canines flashing in the light of the room. She sighed, knowing the battle was already lost. She had always been too curious for her own good. And whether she liked it or not, the King of the Goblins fascinated her. He made her feel strange, though it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling.

"Okay…I'll accept your truce," she sniffed haughtily, plopping herself down on her bed. He stayed where he was, though his eyes followed her movements with almost eerie concentration.

A triumphant smirk had emerged on the King's face, slightly irritating her, "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face. I may have agreed to your idea but I'm setting down some ground rules."

"Of course, precious, whatever you say," he made a very poor attempt to subdue the smirk and succeeded in at least diminishing the intensity. Though Sarah could still see the slight upturn of his lips and the way his mismatched blue eyes shone with joy and triumph.

"First, we keep our hands to OURSELVES. Do I make myself clear, Goblin King?"

"Crystal," he grinned widely, almost predatorily. She could feel the blush emerging on her cheeks and gave him a hard look. He smiled innocently back, though the look in his eyes was anything but.

"Second, you can only visit twice a week," at this, he gave a small grunt of irritation, pouting slightly, "And don't pout, it's very childish."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Kings don't pout," the pout was gone replaced by an irritated frown, "Anything else?"

"And third, I can't have my parents see you at all…or Toby for that matter. They'd freak out and I don't want Toby to see you until I think he's ready to see you," she winced as she imagined her parents finding out that she was hiding a man in her room. She would be a dead for sure.

"All right, but I have some requirements of my own," he sniffed haughtily, a mischievous look in his mismatched blue eyes. She gulped nervously but nodded. It was only fair.

"Foremost, I have a name. And it is not Goblin King. It's Jareth," he crossed his arms, "So I would appreciate it if you used it."

"You rarely use mine. My name isn't precious, I'll have you know," she snapped back, her green eyes accusing.

"Quite right. So we'll do each other a favor and call the other by their given name," he waited for her to nod before continuing.

"Second, I get to choose the days I bestow you with my presence," he purred, getting an eyebrow raise from the brunette.

"Bestow me with your presence? Someone is a little egotistical…fine," she rolled her eyes, motioning for him to tell her his choices.

"I am not egotistical…just confident in myself and my abilities. I think I'd rather like Saturdays and Sundays," he mused, as Sarah gave a cry of protest.

"Saturdays and Sundays are my days off! You…you…that's not fair!"

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is," he smirked, repeating a line he'd used when she had been in the Labyrinth and whining about fairness. She puffed out her cheeks, giving him a glare.

"Fine, you can have Saturdays and Sundays," she hissed, angry at herself for not specifying what days he could visit, "Is that all?"

He grinned seductively, "For the moment."

"Well, since today is neither Saturday nor Sunday, I suggest you get your royal heiny back to your kingdom where it belongs," she chose to ignore his comment, though she could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. She hoped that he wouldn't hear it.

"If that is your wish, I bid you good night," he smiled crookedly, his eyes locked with hers, "Until Saturday, Sarah."

And with those final parting words, he vanished in a cloud of glitter.

Sarah sighed exasperatedly, "Until Saturday…Jareth."


	2. 16 Years Old

"Jareth," Sarah hissed, fixing the blonde Fae with a hard glare.

"Hmmm?"

"Cut it out," Sarah was struggling to concentrate on her schoolwork, once again behind on it because of a certain Goblin King. Said Goblin King was currently reclining in her bed, his expression that of pure boredom.

"But, Sarah, I'm bored," was his response to her demand. She rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering what she had done to deserve this.

"Well, if you hadn't dragged me to that amusement park last Saturday and had let me do at least some of my work, I wouldn't have to be cramming right now," she gave him a hard look before going back to her work.

"You make it sound as if you were begging to be brought home, precious, when that certainly wasn't the case," he grumbled, leaning back on her bed and resuming his previous activities.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Enough with the crystal bubbles already!"

Jareth rolled his eyes but put down the crystal that he was getting ready to blow on.

"Thank you, your highness," the sarcasm dripped from her voice. He smirked, opting to juggle the crystal in his hand instead of blowing on it.

"You're very welcome, precious," he purred, earning him another eye roll. He made himself more comfortable on her bed, spinning the crystal in his hands even faster. All was quiet for the next few minutes, the only sounds coming from the crystal spinning on Jareth's nimble leather-clad fingers and the sound of Sarah's pencil on paper.

"Seriously, don't you have anything else to do? Babies to steal, goblins to kick?"

"Unfortunately, no. It seems that less and less people are wishing away their children and all the goblins have already had a good kick or two today," the last part had sarcasm written all over it and Sarah couldn't help but give him an exasperated look. He smirked again, giving her a wink. He went back to spinning his orb, now humming under his breath as well. Although Sarah enjoyed it when he sang or hummed, at that moment it was irritating her more than helping her. It continued that way for the next few moments until Sarah couldn't take it anymore.

"JARETH, STOP ALREADY! YOU'RE DRIVING ME NUTS!"

He froze on the spot, blinking a few times.

And then he vanished in a cloud of glitter.

"Jareth?"

She hadn't really meant to send him away. She actually enjoyed having him around while she worked, even if he distracted her from doing her work most of the time. If nothing, his visits entertained her immensely and kept her from dying of boredom when the assignments were unusually dull. She failed to notice the door opening, too preoccupied with finding the vanishing Goblin King.

"Sarah, what on earth is all this?"

Sarah paled as she turned to the figure that had just entered her bubbly, glittery room.

Her stepmother stood there, her mouth hanging open and staring at all the crystal bubbles floating around in the room. Sarah cursed softly under her breath, trying to block Karen's view.

"Ugh, Karen, ever heard of knocking?"

"Sarah," Karen seemed to be in too much surprise to answer Sarah's rather rude question like she normally would have done, "What happened to your room? Where did all these…bubbles…come from?"

"I…ah…I was doing an experiment," Sarah almost kicked herself for such a lame excuse, "Yeah, a science experiment."

Karen looked doubtful, "With bubbles?"

Sarah nodded, "Yep, I wanted to find out if the bubbles pop faster when they're in a closed room."

"Ah…well, alright," Karen still looked skeptical but decided not to question her stepdaughter further having learned not to ask too many questions concerning Sarah's queer habits, "I was wondering if you could watch Toby tonight."

"Sure, will do," Sarah quickly agreed, she just wanted Karen out of her room. Besides, she no longer dreaded watching Toby. The little tyke was actually fun to watch over. When he wasn't bawling, of course. Still, Sarah had found that the blonde child had a fondness for music. If he was being particularly fussy, she would turn on the radio and dance with her stepbrother and soon he'd be laughing and gurgling, all the previous problems forgotten.

Karen gave her room a last shocked glance before stepping out, closing the door behind her, muttering about how hard it was to clean glitter from the carpet.

"We'll have to work on your lying skills, precious. That pathetic excuse wouldn't have convinced a goblin," the clipped British-accented voice behind her had her clenching her fists in frustration.

"JARETH!"

He deftly moved out of the way as she lunged at him. She fell in a heap on her bed, glaring daggers at him. Her previous guilt over sending him away had shriveled.

"You should also learn to lower your voice…You wouldn't want your father finding out about me, would you?"

"You could have warned me Karen was coming in, you're incorrigible," she spat, stomping over to her discarded homework, "And you could have cleaned up these bubbles."

"You told me that I should teleport out as quickly as possible if there was any sign of Karen or your father coming in," he snapped his fingers and the bubbles disappeared, along with the sparkly glitter.

She knew he was partly right for having teleported out so quickly. She wouldn't want to be around if her father or stepmother ever found out about Jareth being in her room alone with her. Or finding out about him period.

Jareth moved closer to the brunette but wisely stayed just out of reach after a few minutes when it was clear he wouldn't be mauled.

"It's highly attractive when you use long words, Sarah-mine," he purred, "Even if it's to insult me."

"Shut up, Jareth," she growled, "I don't want to hear another peep out of you."

"Well, someone is in a sour mood," the blonde moved a piece of his long hair out of his mismatched eyes, once again taking up his position on Sarah's bed. Anger flashed in her green eyes as she glared at him.

"And that would be your entire FAULT," she threw her pencil at his head, smirking when it hit the mark, "Now, shoes off the bed."

"Really, Sarah, you can be so cruel," he picked up the pencil, twirling it in between his fingers but obliged to her request and moved his feet off the bed. She couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth after a look of his pouting expression. Though every time that Sarah brought it up, he would swear that Goblin Kings did not pout. She could already feel her anger starting to ebb and cursed herself for her inability to stay mad at him. After ten minutes, her anger had completely vanished, leaving behind a residual of guilt for being so curt with her best friend.

She sighed, shaking her head, "I might consider bringing up some ice cream and watching a movie with you if you help me with the rest of my homework."

She couldn't stop the giggle from escaping as he dashed from the bed and moved to stand by her shoulder, suddenly eager to help.

"What are we waiting for, precious? Let's get this revolting homework done with so that we can move on to more pleasant activities," his mismatched eyes twinkled eagerly, the joy in them unmistakable. She sighed, smiling fondly and moving over to let him help.

She knew that by the time the night was over, they'd have some more fights. It was almost inevitable.

But there was no one else who she could imagine doing homework with.


	3. 17 Years Old

"I have to go to my friend's birthday party, Jareth, she's one of my closest friends," she tried to explain for the 22nd time in the last five minutes. Her best friend/arch-nemesis sulked in a corner, his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest.

"But why can't I go?"

"Uh-Uh, you are not going. Do you hear me? Last time you followed me to a birthday party, I had to fight hordes of hormonal women," she grumbled, still upset about that particular incident. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who found the Goblin King attractive.

She paused for a minute her eyes going wide, 'I did NOT just think that.'

"I can't help it if I'm extremely good-looking, precious," he smirked smugly, earning him a smack from the brunette, "And after I worked so arduously just so that I could have the Saturday free to spend with you."

"I won't be long, Jareth," she said sternly, "I'm only going to drop off her present and wish her a happy birthday."

He said nothing, still sulking in his corner. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. He reminded her of Toby when he'd been told he couldn't have any cookies.

Acting on impulse, she leaned down, planting a small kiss on his cheek, effectively cheering him up. He hummed in pleasure, his glittering mismatched eyes shining warmly. Her stomach twisted nervously and she felt as if butterflies were pounding against the walls of said organ. She didn't know why she had done that, only that it seemed somehow…right.

"Now stop pouting and wait for me here," she cursed when she realized she sounded a little breathless, "And do try to stay out of trouble."

"For the last time, Sarah, Goblin Kings don't pout," he said seriously, though the overall effect was ruined by the euphoric smile on his face, "And I always stay out of trouble."

She gave him a dubious look, her eyebrows raised high, "Right. I'll be back soon."

He gave a noncommittal grunt but didn't budge from his spot. After telling both her father and Karen where she'd be going and giving Toby a quick kiss, she quickly made her way out of the house.

She failed to notice the pristine white barn owl that took flight from her window, trailing after her just out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy birthday, Liz!"

"Sarah! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Sarah giggled at the chagrined expression on the redhead's face. Liz had insisted that she hadn't needed a birthday party that year but her mother had refused to budge on the issue. Liz had reluctantly agreed to her mother's wishes after a serious guilt trip and on the promise that it would be in a secluded place where not many people could glimpse them. The final choice had been the small park where Sarah used to play when she was young. Now that a larger park had been built, the little plot of land was less populated and much more desolate. Sarah had been the only one invited that wasn't part of the girl's family, being Liz's closest girl friend. She had befriended Liz almost immediately after the redhead moved in, the two having most of the same interests and both possessing overactive imaginations.

Sarah smiled at her friend, giving her a tight hug, "I'm sorry it's not much but I hope you'll like it."

Liz rolled her eyes, relieving Sarah of the present she had bought for the birthday girl. Liz eagerly ripped open the package and gasped when she got the wrapping paper off.

"Oh, Sarah, they're beautiful," Liz crooned, looking at the dangly earrings with a quiet reverence. Sarah laughed softly, glad that her friend had liked them. Liz's mother came up, smiling warmly at Sarah and informing her daughter that it was time to cut the cake. Liz nodded, signaling Sarah to follow her but not before giving her mother an exasperated look and moving over to join her family.

They sang the happy birthday song, all of them a bit off tune, and then cut the cake. Sarah fell into an easy conversation with her friend, commenting on how good the cake was, if she was having a good birthday so far and about the essay they were supposed to finish that weekend. She also kept her eye on the time, her worry growing as she noticed the sky darkening with the coming of night.

Suddenly, Liz broke off in the middle of a sentence, squinting at a tree. Sarah waved her hand in front of her friend's face, puzzled by Liz's sudden silence.

"What is it, Liz?"

"Oh, what? Sorry, it's just…I've never seen an owl so close up before…I thought they were nocturnal," Liz sounded a bit shocked but her eyes were wide with awe, "Wow, it's beautiful."

Sarah's green eyes narrowed dangerously, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. Slowly, she turned around while her eyes scanned the tree where Liz was looking at.

Sure enough, a large, white barn owl rested in the oak tree, its eyes unnaturally blue.

Sarah glared at him, irritated that he had ignored her and had come anyway. The owl ruffled its feathers and gave her a 'You-were-taking-too-long' look.

"Would you excuse me for a minute, Liz?"

She stomped over to the tree, leaving her friend standing there confused by her sudden frown. She tried to block Liz's view as best she could, using her body to cover up the barn owl.

"Go home now," she growled out, fixing the owl with a hard stare. The owl raised one of its non-existent eyebrows, giving her another look. This one was almost too easy to read, since both he and Toby had given her that look many times before. It was the 'you're-not-the-boss-of-me' look.

"Jareth, I'm not kidding," she hissed softly, conscious that her friend had shifted and was watching them with a puzzled look, "Get your feathery behind back to my room."

He gave her a defiant hoot, digging his talons harder into the bark. A sure sign that he wasn't planning on going anywhere. She scowled, wondering how someone could be so childish.

"Jareth, please. Just go back to my room," she begged him, hoping he'd listen to her if she refrained from ordering him around. He hooted again, spreading his wings out. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he was, for once, listening to her.

Unfortunately, Jareth didn't take to the skies.

He flew off the branch and landed neatly on Sarah's shoulder, his mismatched blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"JARETH, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

She tried to pry him off, just to have him hang on tighter. His hoot was obviously one of amusement.

She didn't even know owls could laugh.

She gave him her best glare though it was pretty pathetic as he was just too cute in owl form to get mad at. 'That was probably his plan all along, the sneaky bastard,' she thought, once again trying to dislodge him from her arm.

"Sarah?"

Sarah winced, turning around slowly to look at her shocked friend. Liz stood there with her mouth hanging open, her features slack. She smiled sheepishly, still trying to shake Jareth loose while struggling to come up with a plausible explanation. Something seemed to click in the red head's train of thought because the shocked look dissolved and was replaced by childlike wonder.

A squeal erupted from the freckly redhead, "Sarah, you didn't tell me you had a pet owl! He's so adorable!"

"Uhm…Yeah…he's…he's my pet owl. But you absolutely can't tell my parents, they'd never let me keep him," Sarah laughed nervously, shooting Jareth a death glare. The owl matched her glare with a smug look of its own. If he hadn't looked so cute doing it, Sarah might have considered throttling him.

"What did you call him again?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Jareth," she replied absentmindedly, too busy trying to control her anger at the fluffy bundle on her shoulder. Her friend continued to coo and gush over the smug barn owl/Goblin King for the next few minutes, obviously enthralled by the feathery king.

"Liz, I hope you don't mind if I go…He shouldn't even BE OUT HERE," she made sure to emphasize the last part and Jareth made a big show of fluffing his feathers and looking as innocent as possible.

"No, it's fine. Thanks for coming, Sarah, really…I don't know what mom was thinking. I'm way too old for birthday parties. Bye, Jareth," Liz gave the owl a small pat on his feathery head and a small side hug to Sarah, as Jareth was still clinging tightly to Sarah's shoulder.

Waving goodbye to Liz's mother, Sarah made her way back home pointedly ignoring the hooting owl on her shoulder. When they were within sight of her home, Jareth flew off and she watched him land on the tree by her bedroom, then hop onto her windowsill and disappear inside.

She unlocked the door and stepped in, "I'm home!"

The house was quiet, devoid of any life. Sarah spotted a small note stuck to the refrigerator. It read: Sarah, went out to buy groceries. We'll be back soon. –Love, Karen.

Sarah crumpled up the paper and threw it in the thrash, stomping up the stairs to her room. If no one was home then that meant that she was free to yell at Jareth without interruption or worry. She jerked open the door to her room, her eyes instantly drawn to the fluffy white bundle at the foot of her bed.

"JARETH! YOU GLITTER-OBSSESSED BASTARD! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN INTO SOOO MUCH TROUBLE! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT SOMEONE COULD CALL ANIMAL CONTROL? THEN WHAT WOULD WE DO? YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! WORSE, YOU'RE A CHILDISH IDIOT! YOU'RE WORSE THAN TOBY!"

The owl on her bed sunk lower with each word, his whole form slumped. She paused to take a breath and instantly regretted stopping her tirade.

The Jareth owl was looking up at her with wide mismatched blue eyes, filled with hurt and guilt. He gave a small repentant hoot, still scrunched up in a fluffy ball of feathers. He looked pathetically cute and Sarah knew once again that the argument was lost.

She groaned in defeat, flinging herself on the bed. Jareth gave a questioning and hopeful hoot. She looked over at him, giving him an exasperated glare.

"Yeah, yeah…you're forgiven," she grumbled, "Geez, it's no fair. I can't stay mad at you when you look like that."

The owl gave a loud joyful hoot, fluttering over and landing near her. He crawled over, snuggling into her neck.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

A hoot of amusement followed her words but it was slightly muffled due to the fact that he was entirely pressed against the crook of her neck. She sighed as she realized that this would be where he'd be staying for the night. He had taken to sleeping over at her house at times, though always in owl form. She had to admit that it was hard to resist him when he was an owl. Not that she could resist him in his human form either. But he was much harder to get mad at in owl form.

She started from her thoughts as she heard a weird sort of cooing sound coming from the feathery Goblin King. It took only a few minutes for Sarah to realize that Jareth had fallen asleep and was softly snoring. She could feel a smile coming up on her lips.

'So, he wasn't joking when he said he worked hard to clear Saturday to spend with me,' she thought, feeling a bit of guilt for not taking that into consideration. She promised herself that tomorrow she'd make it up to him. She ran a hand down his soft, downy feathers, smiling when he turned into her touch.

It was at times like these that she could admit to herself just how important Jareth had become to her.

She made sure that she didn't jostle him as she stood from the bed. He gave a small whiny hoot before snuggling deeper into the covers. She smiled fondly down at the white owl, bending down and placing a light kiss on his feathery head.

"Good night, Jareth…Sleep well…"


	4. 18 Years Old

"Good evening, precious," a lazy drawl called out from behind Sarah, a slightly bitter tone tainting it.

Sarah almost poked her eye out with the eye liner, startled by his sudden appearance. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart before she turned to face him.

She turned around slowly, feeling irritated now that her initial fright had worn off, "Tell me, do you ever use a door?"

He raised one of his eyebrows, glancing at the wooden door to her room. Turning around he smirked smugly, "I find such things beneath me. Besides, why bother with a door when you can appear anywhere with a snap of your fingers?"

"Why indeed," she muttered, rolling her eyes before turning back to the mirror and resuming her previous work of applying make-up. He made a face before coming to stand right behind her, watching her through the reflective surface of the mirror.

"What do you want Jareth? Didn't Hoggle tell you that today you can't visit?"

"Of course he did," he growled out, anger coloring his tone, "Which is why I came."

"He told you the reason?"

Her face had paled and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He smirked again and Sarah knew that the person before her wasn't her childish best friend. He had become her old arch nemesis, the terrifying Goblin King. And he only ever did that when he was extremely angry.

"Under penalty of being thrown into the bog," he crooned softly, "Now, dear Sarah, you're going to tell me WHAT YOU'RE DOING GOING ON A DATE?"

She stumbled back a few steps before her eyes narrowed in anger, "What I do is none of your business! And I can go on dates if I want to! You have no power over me and you don't own me, Jareth!"

He grimaced and backed up a few steps, looking immensely hurt and as if he had been physically slapped. His mismatched eyes darkened in pain and he turned away quickly, his hands clenching and unclenching. An awkward silence hung over them before he spoke.

"You're right," his voice was flat and emotionless, "It was a mistake coming here. Have fun on your date."

He vanished quickly, leaving behind a thin dusting of glitter on her carpet. Sarah stood rooted to the spot, her throat dry. In all four years they had been friends, she had never seen such an expression on his face. One of such hurt and pain that it seemed to cut into her soul. And he had never left like that. Sure, he had vanished quickly before, usually to keep from being discovered. But he had always come back soon after the person left.

"Jareth?"

She could feel the regret and the guilt already setting in as the silence stretched on. She realized she had overstepped her boundaries but she had just been so angry. He had no right saying that she couldn't go on dates. And then a thought struck her, leaving her more miserable than before.

Jareth was jealous.

For the four years they'd been friends, Sarah had tried to ignore the fond and adoring looks he sent her, telling herself that they were just friends. But she knew, deep in her heart that Jareth felt more for her than just friendship. And what frightened her was that with the way things were going, it would only be a matter of time before she fell for him.

If she hadn't already.

She ran a hand down her face, already regretting her harsh words, no matter how out of line he had been acting. It had been a low blow on her part, as well as a lie. It scared her when she thought of just how much power the blonde Fae held over her.

"Jareth? Please come back…I'm sorry," she whispered to the still silent room. She could feel tears gathering up in her eyes when the room continued to be Jareth-less. A muffled knock on the door had her hurrying to wipe her tears away.

"Yeah?"

"Sarah, David's here," Karen's voice sounded from behind the closed door. Sarah cursed slightly under her breath. She was still not ready. And with thoughts of hurting Jareth making her feel depressed, she wasn't sure if she could go out on a date now. She debated with herself for a moment, wondering whether to go or not. If she went, Jareth would definitely go into depression. But if she didn't go, she'd not only hurt David's feelings, she'd be left to worry at home and would probably drive herself crazy.

"Be right there!"

She finished applying her makeup, her mood dampened. She slowly walked down the stairs, attempting to smile. It must have been good enough because the blonde boy at the door didn't seem to notice anything wrong. Only now did she realize that David resembled Jareth a little…both had white-blond hair and deep blue eyes though David's were a bit duller than Jareth's penetrating icy blue.

David smiled charmingly at her, his blue eyes twinkling excitedly, "Wow, Sarah, you look absolutely beautiful."

Somehow the compliment reminded her of Jareth. He always made it a point to tell her she was beautiful every time he came to visit. She cursed, attempting to put all thoughts of the blonde Fae out of her head.

After giving Toby a kiss on the forehead and her father and Karen a fond hug, she made her way out the door. David opened the car door for her and they were off.

All throughout the night, Sarah was reminded of Jareth.

At dinner, they had peach pie for dessert. The dance with Jareth instantly popped into her mind, his honey sweet voice echoing in her ears before she shook it off.

A soft hoot as they walked to the movies had her looking around, searching for a white barn owl. Her eyes found the bird but it was a brown great horned owl. Not the owl she was looking for, not HIM.

The movie they decided to watch had a heroine who was unknowingly in love with her egotistical best friend. The similarities between her life and the movie were uncanny and she tried to convince herself that it was nothing like her life at all.

Even looking at the popcorn didn't help as it reminded her that Jareth loved to throw the popcorn high in the air and catch it in his mouth when they would watch movies together.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the movie ended and they were once again outside in the chilly night air. Looking up at the stars had her thinking of a song Jareth regularly sang when he thought she was asleep, about laying his love between the stars. She shook her head, trying to dispel Jareth from her mind.

"Sarah, you seem kinda distant. Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You've been out of it the whole night," David looked down at her, a knowing glint in his baby blue eyes. She flushed as she realized she had not really heard a single word David had said throughout the whole night.

"Sorry, David, I just don't know what's wrong with me," she muttered, feeling a stab of guilt. David was a nice guy and she hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings.

"There's another guy, isn't there?"

"What? No, there isn't," Sarah protested, but even she could hear how feeble her attempt was.

"Sarah, I'm not stupid. You've been sighing the whole night and looking around like you're expecting someone to show up. Everyone at school said you probably had a boyfriend and that's why you never went on dates…So, I was surprised when you said yes. But it's obvious that you you're in love with someone," David offered her a small smile, managing to conceal most of his disappointment.

Sarah sighed dejectedly, "Are you upset?"

"No…a little disappointed but not upset. Want me to take you home?"

"No, that's all right, David. My friend's house is just down this street," Sarah lightly kissed his cheek, grateful that he was being so understanding. David nodded, waving at her before driving off in his car.

Sarah waved back then started walking in the direction of Liz's house. If anyone could give her advice, it would be the redhead. Liz was a master at matters pertaining to love. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened a few minutes later and her friend's freckly face appeared.

"Sarah! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date," Liz wiggled her eyebrows suggestively up and down before noting Sarah's expression.

"Liz, I need your help," her desperation must have shown in her voice because Sarah was quickly ushered into the house. The redhead led her to her room, dashed out and returned with her arms laden with chocolate.

"Okay, what happened? Was David mean to you? Did he hurt you? I swear if he put one finger on you, I'll cut off his…"

"LIZ! No, David was quite the gentleman," Sarah cut off Liz's rambling, "I was the problem."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Liz…I…I think I'm in love with my best friend," she uttered so softly Liz almost missed it. Sarah felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her as she vocally said the words she'd been stewing over the whole night.

"That guy you told me about? The one you hang out with sometimes right?"

Sarah nodded, her throat tight. Liz looked at her sympathetically, handing her a piece of chocolate which Sarah gratefully accepted.

"I can't quite believe it, Liz…I mean, just a few hours ago, I only thought of him as a friend…and now, he's all I think about. And he's definitely not my type. He's rude, conceited and…amazing and wonderful," Sarah groaned, cramming the chocolate piece into her mouth.

"My guess is that you've been in denial," the redhead shrugged sympathetically then proceeded to stuff her own mouth with the chocolate.

"Denial?"

"Yeah, denial. You convinced yourself that all you felt for him was friendship, probably because you were afraid of ruining your friendship. I'd already guessed that you felt something for him from the times you would talk about him," Liz broke off another piece of the Hershey's bar, nibbling it thoughtfully.

"Oh, what do I do?"

"Well, just tell him…the worst that can happen is that your friendship will be kinda awkward," Liz replied after swallowing her chocolate, reaching over to grab another bar.

"But Liz, we fought before I left on the date…I said some things I shouldn't have…But I was so angry! And now, I don't know if he'll ever speak to me again!"

"Why did you guys fight?"

"He wasn't happy about me going on a date…I've never seen him so angry," Sarah curled into herself, wishing that this night had never happened. What she wanted more than anything was to take back those awful words she'd said to Jareth.

"Well…if he was jealous enough to try to keep you from going on the date then he definitely has romantic feelings for you," Liz smiled reassuringly, giving her friend a pat on the back. Sarah blushed but couldn't help agreeing…she'd always known he'd cared for her as more than a friend.

Sarah nodded, feeling a bit better though she knew there was still a lot she would have to figure out. Like how she was going to apologize.

Or how she was going to tell Jareth she was in love with him.

And keep him from getting a big head because of it.

"I think this calls for a movie," Liz hummed, going over to her vast DVD collection and picking up Pride and Prejudice. Sarah chuckled, nodding her assent and making herself comfortable on the plush carpeting of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home," Sarah called out, smiling when Toby came charging out of the bathroom in the nude. His body was covered in suds and his blonde hair foamy with shampoo.

"Toby, please, let daddy finish giving you a bath," a tired Robert made his way out of the bathroom, his clothes soaked and his hair covered in bubbles. Sarah couldn't hold back the giggle that burst from her lips. Her father gave her an exhausted look.

"Hey Dad…Having trouble?"

"I don't know how you and Karen manage it…he won't sit still long enough for me to wash him," her father ran a hand down his face, looking exhausted.

"I'll take over for you if you like," she laughed at her father's relieved expression, "Where's Karen?"

"Out grocery shopping," he grumbled, shuffling towards the master bedroom, "How did the date go?"

Sarah sighed, "All right…"

"Did that kid do anything to you?"

"No, he was very polite and respectful," Sarah said quickly, worried for David's safety, "I'm just not feeling too well."

"Oh…all right, well, I can finish giving Toby a bath if you want to go lay down," her father stepped forward, his hazel eyes worried.

"No, its fine, I can do it," she shooed him away and finished bathing the squirming 4 year-old. Only when Toby was properly dressed for bed and tucked in, did Sarah venture into her room.

She was not quite expecting the sight that greeted her.

A subdued Goblin King stood in the middle of the room, his usually twinkling eyes dull. He looked up as she entered the room, a small smirk that was sadly lacking twitching his lips. She quickly closed her door, moving forward until she stood a few steps away from him.

"Jareth?"

"Sarah, please, don't say anything…You were right. I was out of line and I…apologize," he said the word with some difficulty as if he wasn't used to saying it.

Considering Jareth, he probably wasn't.

"Jareth, I…"

"Sarah, please forgive me," he looked deep into her eyes, as close to almost pleading as he had come in his long life.

Almost pleading because Goblin Kings just didn't plead.

Sarah huffed in frustration, "If you had let me talk I would have told you that I'd already forgiven you hours ago…shortly after you left. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things," she offered him a warm smile which he eagerly returned, his mismatched blue eyes once again glowing with life.

"So, friends?"

Sarah wanted to protest and tell him that, 'No, I don't want to be just friends anymore'. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not at that moment. She was still getting used to the idea of being in love with the magical being.

"Yeah, Jareth, friends…"

Somehow the word left a bitter taste in her mouth.


	5. 19 Years Old Part 1

A whole bloody year.

That's how long it had been since Sarah realized that her feelings for the Goblin King were more than that of just friendship.

And she still had not done anything about it.

Which frustrated her to no end.

She had tried being subtle, dropping little hints and whatnot. She had even described him in detail once when he asked what kind of men she preferred. He had looked thoughtful and then informed her that nobody found a companion being picky.

She came to the conclusion that either Jareth was too dense or he enjoyed seeing her suffer. She was leaning more towards the latter. Though you could never tell with Jareth.

She had moved out of her home and now resided in a small apartment with her best gal friend, Liz. They had just started college and Sarah was enjoying it so far. Jareth was still a daily visitor, which Liz found amusing. The redhead and the Goblin King got along well enough, though Liz complained that every time he came to visit, he'd leave glitter all over the floor. And Jareth was not happy at having to disguise himself…though he still looked as attractive as ever. Even with the disguise he managed to look exotic. And his pants were just as tight-fitting.

Sarah sighed, leaning back in her chair and stretching. She rubbed at her eyes and glanced at the clock before shutting her textbook.

'Time to get dinner started,' she thought, happy for a reprieve from her homework. She made her way into the kitchen, humming softly as she worked amongst the pots and pans. She hoped Jareth liked spaghetti.

She was draining the noodles when the silence was broken by the shrill ringing of the telephone. Reaching over the counter, she plucked the receiver from the cradle.

"Hello, Sarah speaking," she mumbled into the phone while trying not to burn herself on the hot pan. She thought she heard someone knocking but dismissed it, focusing on the phone and the steaming noodles.

"Sarah, its Karen," a warm voice said on the other line. Sarah could also hear a young boy's voice in the background, begging to be allowed to talk to his sister.

"Hi, Karen! What's up?"

"Oh, just a minute," there was some shuffling on the other end and Toby's voice soon came in through the receiver.

"Hi, Sarah! Please come! Please, please, please, please! I miss you tons!"

"I miss you too, Tobes! I promise I'll try to be there," she smiled fondly as she heard Toby's shout of glee. There was another shuffling and Karen's voice was back.

"I was wondering if you were coming over for Thanksgiving Feast this weekend," the older woman said while shushing Toby. Sarah thought she caught a pleased lilt in the woman's voice and wondered what it was all about.

"Yeah, I was planning on it," Sarah muttered a goblin curse, something she had picked up from the blonde Fae, as hot water splashed on her hand.

"Oh, wonderful!"

There was a hesitant silence on the other end and Sarah sighed, knowing she'd ultimately regret her decision in asking whatever it was Karen had on her mind.

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be bringing your boyfriend as well…We'd love to meet him," Karen gushed, sounding all together too pleased. Sarah stood stock still, her green eyes wide.

"What boyfriend?"

"Oh, you couldn't expect to keep him a secret forever, Sarah…Your friend, Liz, told me all about Jareth. You should have confided in me," Karen continued babbling but Sarah was no longer listening. When the redhead set foot in the house, she could consider herself a dead woman. So focused was she on her thoughts of how to murder the redhead, she failed to hear the door opening and closing.

"The one time I actually bother to use the door and you neglect me…that hurts, Precious," the clipped British-accented voice whined from behind her. Sarah jumped ten feet in the air, putting a hand against her chest in an attempt to calm her now racing heart.

"Jeez, Jareth, you scared me," she scowled at him darkly even as a blush made its way onto her cheeks. He grinned crookedly at her, trying, and failing, to look innocent. A gasp on the other line brought her attention back to her stepmother.

"Look, Karen, I don't know what Liz…"

"Well, I can see you guys are busy, I'll talk to you later sweetheart," Karen chirped, cutting her off, "I expect to see you and Jareth at our house for Thanksgiving! Kisses!"

Sarah groaned, hanging up the phone and closing her eyes for a minute. She knew there was no way around it now...Once Karen set her mind on something, there was nothing that could stop her stepmother. Sighing, she brought her attention back to preparing dinner. She heard Jareth walk closer to her and soon she was enveloped in his comforting scent.

"What's wrong, precious?"

She looked up, her green eyes meeting mismatched blue. He was hovering centimeters from her face, their noses almost touching. She could feel her face once again heat up and she snapped her head back to make some space between them. One corner of Jareth's lips twisted up into a half-smile, though his mismatched blue eyes still shone with worry.

"It's nothing…"

"Now, now, Sarah-mine, lying is a horrendous habit," he gripped her chin gently, forcing her to look up at him. Her green eyes looked with his blue ones and she knew she was defeated.

"Liz told Karen that you're my boyfriend and now she wants you to come for Thanksgiving dinner," she mumbled, dropping her eyes. She could feel him tense before completely relaxing.

"That's easily solved, precious," his crooked smile was back, "I'll just have to be on my best behavior during Thanksgiving, yes?"

"You're…you're serious? You'll go with me?"

Sarah looked up at him, her green eyes hopeful. She flushed when he cocked his head, his eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Of course, precious," his tone was puzzled, "I would do anything for you."

Sarah felt her heart swell with emotion at his serious and honest answer. She drew her face closer to his, her breathing coming in a bit faster. From this close she could smell his intoxicating scent, a mix of cinnamon and spices. Their gazes were locked on each other. His breath fanned out over her face and her eyes were fluttering closed. His gloved hand had come up to cup her cheek, warm and gentle.

The moment was broken by the door banging open.

Sarah immediately jumped apart, her whole body flushing red with embarrassment. Jareth didn't look at all troubled, though his eyes had narrowed the slightest bit. Liz looked around sheepishly, realizing that she had interrupted something important. Sarah's eyes blazed as she caught sight of the redhead.

"LIZ…"

"Uhm, hi Sarah, hey Jareth…I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she chuckled nervously, backing away a few steps from Sarah.

"Your hope was misplaced as you did, in fact, interrupt something," Jareth drawled coolly, leaning casually against the kitchen counter.

"I'm REALLY sorry…"

"YOU TOLD KAREN I HAD A BOYFRIEND?"

Liz winced, "Well…I might have mentioned something like that…What did you want me to say, Sarah? You were out with Jareth and she wanted to know where you had gone…I had to say something!"

"You could have said I was out with a friend or something!"

"Well, I told her you were out with Jareth and she drew conclusions from there...Boy, when your stepmother sets her mind on something, she is impossible to dissuade," Liz sighed in relief as she saw the hardness in Sarah's eyes soften. Sarah gave one last glare in her direction but sighed in defeat.

"Man, how is it that it's impossible to stay mad at you or Jareth?"

"Because you love us so much?"

"Because we're irresistible?"

Sarah smacked Jareth on the head for his comment. He frowned, rubbing at the tender spot on his head. Liz giggled, dropping her backpack down on the couch. Sarah went back to the noodles, getting to work on the sauce. Jareth took his customary spot hovering over Sarah's shoulder, watching with a childlike fascination.

This had become a daily ritual. He had explained to her that as a King, he never got to watch his meals being prepared. The finished products were brought to him and that was it. He told her he enjoyed watching her cook. And she loved having him so close to her.

"So," Liz broke the comfortable silence, "Did Karen call?"

Sarah nodded, "She wanted to know if I was going to go home for Thanksgiving…and then she asked if I'd be bringing my boyfriend."

Sarah sent Liz an exasperated glare, though Liz saw that Jareth looked pleased. Liz flashed Jareth a thumbs-up once Sarah had turned away. He smirked, giving her a quick wink before turning his attention back to Sarah. Liz chuckled, wondering why the brunette didn't just tell Jareth her feelings already. It was clear the blonde only had eyes for Sarah . When she had asked him once why he didn't just tell Sarah that he loved her, Jareth had confided in her and explained his reasons.

The blonde explained that he was determined not to overstep his boundaries with Sarah again. He was adamant about not making a move on Sarah until she confirmed her feelings for him. Liz thought the act itself was very selfless though she wished that the two would hurry up with it.

He also told her that he had confessed once to the brunette and she had rejected him. She could see from the way his eyes had darkened that the experience was painful for him to remember.

Looking at the two now, arguing over what juice to make, brought a pleased smile on her face. She would make sure to talk to Jareth before they left for the Williams' home. Maybe she could somehow convince him to hurry up and confess to the brunette a second time.

Liz had a feeling that the time had finally come and that something wonderful was going to happen…And it was going to happen at that thanksgiving dinner.


	6. 19 Years Old Part 2

"Sarah, I'm afraid you're cutting off my circulation," Jareth stated bluntly. Sarah relaxed her death grip on his arm, offering him a sheepish smile. He chuckled, his deep voice a low rumble in her ear. They walked arm in arm toward her family's home.

"Relax, precious. Everything will turn out splendid," his blue eyes twinkled brightly, "I'll be on my best behavior."

Sarah wished she shared his optimism. They would have to be careful about what they said and that made Sarah edgy. Combined to those feelings, being in such close quarters with Jareth made her head spin.

He had put a charm over himself to disguise his looks. Though his features were still sharp and aristocratic, the markings around his eyes were gone, as was the wild mane of hair. His platinum blonde hair was combed back into a neat ponytail. His eyes were still the same mismatched blue and Sarah was glad that he had not changed that.

All in all, he looked human though he would still be considered extremely attractive by the whole female population. 'And perhaps some of the male population too,' Sarah thought wryly. She leaned closer to him, feeling possessive all of a sudden. Jareth's arm untangled itself from hers and snaked around her waist. He pulled her even closer, chuckling when she emitted a surprised squeak.

"Not to worry, precious, I only have eyes for you," he purred into her ear, smirking when he felt her shiver against him.

Before she could retort, Jareth had knocked on the door of her home. The door opened almost instantly and Karen stood there, her grin wide.

"Sarah! I was starting to get worried," the older woman's grin was so wide she resembled the Cheshire Cat. She surged forward and enveloped Sarah in a bone-crushing hug before turning her attention to the amused blonde man beside Sarah.

"And you must be Jareth," she said appreciatively, her eyebrows rising in surprise. She looked him up and down, obviously pleased by what she found.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jareth smirked, bending down and placing a kiss on Karen's hand. Sarah felt a stab of jealousy run through her as Karen's cheeks colored but that soon disappeared as Jareth stepped back and wound his arms around her. She felt her cheeks flush with warmth but was pleased by his actions.

"Come in, come in! Toby's dying to see you, Sarah…"

"SARAH!"

If it hadn't been for Jareth's strong arms supporting her, Sarah was sure she would have been knocked over. Two large blue eyes looked up at her, brimming with joy.

"Hey, Toby," Sarah laughed, ruffling the young boy's tousled blonde hair. He giggled, snuggling his face into her stomach. Sarah couldn't help the huge smile that erupted on her face.

"Who's this?"

The small boy was now looking up at Jareth, his eyebrows furrowed. Jareth smiled and bent down on his knees to the boy's level as Sarah told her brother that this was Jareth, her boyfriend.

"Hello there, young Tobias. It's an honor to meet you," he bowed his head slightly, a playful glint in his eyes. Toby's face instantly broke out into a grin. He launched himself toward the man, his small arms wrapping themselves around the blonde's neck. Sarah laughed, glad that Toby liked Jareth. She had told her 5 year-old brother the whole story of the Labyrinth, including the part that the Goblin King had now become her friend. The child had been fascinated by her story and bore her no ill feelings even after she told him she had wished him away. Sarah had found out that Toby still had a few hazy memories of those thirteen hours, mostly of the throne room and the singing and dancing goblin king and his subjects.

And though Sarah had told her half-brother everything, she had refrained from having the king and Toby meet, not sure how the toddler would handle it. But it seemed that all her worrying was for naught. It seemed like her little brother had still not made the connection between her supposed 'boyfriend' and her old arch-nemesis but she was sure Toby would figure it out in no time.

"You look familiar," Toby muttered after staring intently at Jareth for a few minutes.

"Oh? Maybe I remind you of the babe," Jareth smirked as recognition registered on Toby's face. The boy's expression changed from recognition to awe. He looked from Sarah to Jareth, his mouth hanging open. Sarah nodded, silently confirming Toby's puzzled look, that 'Yes, this is the Goblin King.'

"WOW!"

"Hey, sweetie," Robert came out of the living room, enveloping Sarah in a big hug. Sarah hugged back, breathing in her father's familiar scent.

"Hey, dad," she smiled, happy to be home after months of being away from her family. Her father returned the smile before turning his attention to Jareth, his smile now a bit strained.

"So…you must be Jareth," her father regarded the King coldly, his hazel eyes hard. Jareth didn't seem at all fazed by the cold attitude and bowed low, Toby still hanging off his neck.

"Indeed I am. And you must be Sarah's father," he grinned before moving closer to Sarah and slipping his hand into hers. Her father's nostrils flared and his fists clenched but he said nothing. Karen seemed to sense the testosterone-charged atmosphere and clapped her hands loudly.

"Well, shall we eat?"

Dinner passed by in a blur of turkey and mashed potatoes. Toby took an immediate liking to Jareth, as did Karen. Sarah's father was the only one who seemed to dislike the charismatic Goblin King. Sarah had to admit, Jareth certainly knew how to lighten the mood. She even forgot about her worries and finally relaxed enough to begin to enjoy the feast and the company of her family and 'lover'.

Soon, they had all retired to the living room, their stomachs full and their grins a bit sleepy. Sarah failed to notice the determined glint in Karen's eyes.

"So, Jareth…How did you meet Sarah?"

Sarah sputtered, almost choking on her own spit. She gave Jareth a glance, to which he answered with a radiant smile.

"I believe we met about 4 years ago at a bookstore," Jareth's smooth voice gave away no hint of the lie, "I found her very interesting…but she was quite young and I'm afraid we got into a very spiteful argument, though I apologized soon after. We have been fast friends ever since. I finally gathered enough courage to invite her out a few months ago and she agreed."

"Do you work?"

Karen gave her husband a reprimanding look, making the man flinch away from her gaze. But before Jareth could answer, Toby spoke up.

"Jareth is a King!"

For the second time that evening, Sarah forgot to breathe and almost choked. She gave Toby a pleading look while shaking her head, hoping her brother would leave it at that.

"What the young Sir Tobias means is that I am the CEO of a small family company," Jareth affectionately ruffled the young boy's hair, giving Sarah a mischievous smile. Sarah was glad that Jareth was taking everything in stride. She wasn't sure she'd be able to lie as smoothly as he did. Her father instantly perked up, looking interested for the first time that evening.

"Oh? What kind of company do you own, Jareth?"

"We deal with landscaping, mostly. Though there are a few small branches that deal with orphanages and the sort," Jareth's eyes were twinkling with mischief and Sarah had to stifle a giggle. Technically, the blonde wasn't lying…he was just disguising the truth. Her father seemed enthusiastic now and moved to take a seat beside the blonde, asking question after question to which the Fae calmly answered every one. Sarah watched the two men converse, her eyes never leaving Jareth for a minute. She loved the way that his smooth voice flowed…Even when he was speaking normally, his speech sounded like a song. He spared a glance in her direction and grinned crookedly at her, his pointy canines flashing in the light. She flushed but smiled back before his attention was brought back to her father and the overeager Toby.

"He's a bit older than you, isn't he?"

Sarah started out of her thoughts, blinking a few times. She hadn't noticed that Karen had moved to sit beside her. It took a moment for the comment to sink in but when it did Sarah immediately mumbled, "You have no idea."

It was all too easy to forget that the young-looking blonde was over 700 years-old. She caught Jareth's eye again and was surprised to see a small frown on his face, his blue eyes troubled. The look vanished as he turned back to her father, making Sarah wonder if she'd been imagining it at all.

"What was that, Sarah?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing…Yeah, he's a little older…"

"But you love him," it wasn't a question but a statement. Sarah flushed a dark red, ducking her head in embarrassment. Karen gave her a side hug, looking at the young woman with tears brimming in her eyes. She failed to notice Jareth listening in…nor did she see the awed expression on his face before he turned back to Robert to explain how his 'business' ran.

"Don't let age stop you from being happy, okay?"

Sarah nodded, lightly squeezing Karen's hand. She once again caught Jareth's eye and he gave her a boyish grin that had her heart trying to escape through her mouth. The tender moment was broken by Toby.

"Jareth! Jareth! You should sing for us! Just like that last time! Please! Please!"

"You sing?"

"Occasionaly…It's more of a hobby than anything…"

"Please, if you wouldn't mind…we'd love to hear you sing," Karen gushed, motioning toward the piano. Jareth looked toward Sarah, his eyes questioning. She smiled and nodded, wanting to hear him sing just as much as her family. Jareth gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before standing and sitting down on the piano bench, effectively making her cheeks flare up. Taking a quick breath, he began to play the intro. Sarah's eyes widened as she recognized the piece. With one last meaningful glance in her direction, he began to sing, his deep voice echoing smoothly in the quiet living room.

_There's such a sad love__  
__Deep in your eyes.__  
__A kind of pale jewel__  
__Open and closed__  
__Within your eyes.__  
__I'll place the sky__  
__Within your eyes.___

_There's such a fooled heart__  
__Beatin' so fast__  
__In search of new dreams.__  
__A love that will last__  
__Within your heart.__  
__I'll place the moon__  
__Within your heart.___

_As the pain sweeps through,__  
__Makes no sense for you.__  
__Every thrill is gone.__  
__Wasn't too much fun at all,__  
__But I'll be there for you-ou-ou__  
__As the world falls down.___

_Falling.__  
__Falling down.__  
__Falling in love.___

_I'll paint you mornings of gold.__  
__I'll spin you Valentine evenings.__  
__Though we're strangers 'til now,__  
__We're choosing the path__  
__Between the stars.__  
__I'll leave my love__  
__Between the stars.___

_As the pain sweeps through,__  
__Makes no sense for you.__  
__Every thrill is gone.__  
__Wasn't too much fun at all,__  
__But I'll be there for you-ou-ou__  
__As the world falls down.___

_Falling__  
__As the world falls down.__  
__Falling__  
__As the world falls down.__  
__Falling.__Falling .Falling.__  
__Falling in love__  
__As the world falls down.__  
__Falling.__Falling.__Falling.__Falling.__  
__Falling in love__  
__As the world falls down.__  
__Makes no sense at all.__  
__Makes no sense to fall.__  
__Falling__  
__As the world falls down.__  
__Falling.__  
__Falling in love__  
__As the world falls down.__  
__Falling.__Falling__  
__Falling in love__  
__As the world falls down._

By the time he finished, Sarah and Karen both had tears in their eyes. Toby was quiet for once and even Robert looked amazed. Jareth took his hands off the keys and looked at the family, giving Sarah a smoldering glance that had her fidgeting in her seat.

"That was beautiful, Jareth! Did you compose that yourself?"

"Ah, yes…Actually, I composed it for your daughter," Jareth fingered his gloves, smiling when Sarah flushed red again.

"Oh, how romantic! Thank you for sharing that with us! Now…Shall we go and have some dessert?"

Toby snapped out of his quiet state and was instantly up on his feet, rushing to the kitchen, claiming that he was first. An amused Karen followed the energetic boy and Robert joined her soon after, offering Jareth a tentative smile which the blonde returned with a small one of his own.

"You coming Sarah, Jareth?"

"We'll be along in a minute, Mr. Williams…I want to show Sarah something," Jareth never took his eyes off her, gently grasping her hand and tugging her toward the door. She looked up at him, confusion clear in her green gaze. Jareth said nothing, his eyes twinkling with a spark of emotion. He led her out onto the porch, the moon casting a ethereal glow on his handsome features. He seemed the tiniest bit wary and she wondered why.

"What did you want to show me?"

His luminous eyes were fixed on her as he simply said, "Look up."

Turning her gaze to where he was pointing, Sarah gasped. Impossibly, the stars had formed two sentences in the night sky. The first phrase spelled out 'I love you precious' while the second spelled out 'Be my queen'.

"Liz told me to stop being such a 'glittery sissy coward' and 'go for it', I believe were her exact words," a small rumbling chuckle escaped his lips, "She said if I didn't do something soon, she would die from the tense 'lovey-dovey' atmosphere between us."

Sarah was still baffled, her mouth hanging open and her green eyes wide. Suddenly noticing that she hadn't said anything yet, Jareth's eyes darkened with worry and he fidgeted nervously.

"Did I do something wrong precious? Is it the large…uh, monstrous gap in our ages?"

That seemed to snap her out of her trance and she looked up at him, a bit confused.

"What? Uh, no, Jareth, it's nothing like that…It's just…you once told me in the Labyrinth that you moved the stars for no one," she chose her words carefully, still awed by the clear starlit message in the sky.

He breathed a sigh of relief then smiled crookedly, "Yes, well, if you remember, dear Sarah, I also said that I would leave my love between the stars."

Sarah felt the familiar prickling in her eyes and she blinked a few times to control her tears. She tried to say something but her throat had closed up and no words came out.

Determined to let him know how she felt after he had risked being hurt again, Sarah decided to show him rather than tell him. Moving quickly, she cradled his face between her hands and pressed her lips against his. He froze, eyes widened in shock before they slowly fluttered closed. His hands came up to circle her waist, bringing her flush against him. Jareth's mouth molded with hers, the kiss becoming fiery and passionate.

Sarah had lost all control, letting her emotions overcome her. One of her hands was at the nape of his neck, tangled in his platinum blonde hair. The other rested on his chest, clutching his shirt in her fist. They both parted reluctantly, their breathing erratic.

"Sarah, I love you," the declaration came out tentatively, his mismatched blue eyes looking just a bit dazed.

"I love you too, Jareth," she snuggled her face into his neck, hoping that this wasn't all a dream. If it was, she didn't want to wake up…EVER. Jareth's arms tightened their hold around her.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that precious," he sighed in contentment, his head resting on hers. She breathed in his spicy scent, so familiar and intoxicating.

"And Jareth? The answer is yes," she giggled when his jaw dropped down before he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around, planting a deep kiss that successfully started her heart up at twice the speed it was going.

"EEEWWWW," Toby exclaimed, his nose crinkled in disgust, "That's gross!"

"Toby, what are you doing out here?"

"Mommy told me to come get you guys before I eat all the pumkin pie," he muttered, sighing exasperatedly, still making a disgusted face, "She also said you better come in before Daddy loses his mind."

Taking his hand in hers, Sarah led the euphoric Goblin King into the house, feeling as if she was walking on clouds. Jareth looked beside himself with happiness, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

Outside, the stars still twinkled brightly, a quiet confession to all those who chanced to look up at the clear night sky.


	7. Engaged

"Don't you think you're rushing a little bit?"

"Trust me Mrs. Williams, I think they've both waited way too long," Liz cut in before Sarah could even get a word out. Her stepmother still looked a bit uneasy. It had already been a month since Jareth proposed. And since her parents would not be able to travel to the Underground for the crowning ceremony, Sarah had insisted they have a wedding reception in her home world. She looked down at her sparkling engagement ring, a soft smile appearing on her face. Jareth had crafted it himself, bending the silver with his magic to create a tiny owl on the ring, a crystal safely tucked in its talons.

"Karen, we're both sure of what we want, so why wait? Besides, Liz is right…we've wasted too much time already," the brunette gave her stepmom what she hoped was a reassuring smile before turning back to the mirror to admire her reflection.

"You're not…You're not pregnant, are you?"

Sarah whirled back around to face them, her face red, "WHAT?"

"Well, I know young people these days engage in…well, _those_ activities before marriage," Karen looked uncomfortable, having never really discussed any of these issues with Sarah before. Liz bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Sarah spluttered, her face becoming redder with every second.

"I don't think you need to worry, Mrs. Williams. Jareth is very old-fashioned," Liz supplied with a giggle. Sarah nodded, still too flushed to speak.

"So…you haven't…?"

"NO. Jareth and I both agreed that it's best to wait until after we're married," Sarah finally found her voice, her face still pink. The relief in the older woman's face was evident. Liz stifled a giggle at the expression. Sarah turned back around toward the mirror, looking over her reflection and attempting to put the recent exchange out of her head.

The white gown accentuated her slim waist and contrasted nicely with her dark locks. The embroidery was exquisite and the train was long. It reminded her of the dress she wore in the ballroom when she was running the Labyrinth, though this one was less poufy and more grown-up. Sarah ran a hand over the white fabric, knowing that this was the dress.

"I think this is it," Sarah smiled, admiring the way the dress twinkled in the dim lighting of the dressing room. Liz nodded approvingly and Karen sniffled, her eyes blurring with tears, muttering about kids growing up too fast.

After getting the dress measured and fitted and the bridesmaids outfits looked over, they left the dress shop, their pockets lighter than when they had entered. The group of women made their way to the car, tired but content from their shopping day. There was still much to decide before the reception would take place. Not to mention that they still had Christmas to look forward to.

They came home to find Robert chasing around an underwear-clad Toby and Jareth buried in a pile of invitations, decorations, and other wedding objects. The women watched in amusement for a few minutes before spurning into action. Liz left, declaring she had a date that night while Karen helped her husband catch the blond tyke, who was currently dashing up the stairs in nothing but his batman underwear.

That left Sarah alone with Jareth for the first time in a month. Their eyes locked and Sarah felt sudden warmth envelop her. He offered her a tired smirk, holding up two napkins.

"Which one would you prefer, precious? Soft Cream or Milky White? Though I must confess that both seem to be the exact same color," he held them up closer together, as if to emphasize his point. She smiled in amusement, reaching up her arms to envelop him in a comforting hug. He smiled in gratitude, twisting her around so that her back was against his chest. He breathed in her scent, feeling a bit of his energy replenish with the return of his beloved. He was also very pleased to find that Sarah fit perfectly in his embrace, something he had not really taken notice of before.

"Well, aren't people of royal blood supposed to know about this stuff?"

"Dearest Sarah, when one lives with goblins, there are only two options as far as napkins go. You have filthy or positively revolting…when they even bother to use napkins, that is," he chuckled, a low rumble that echoed deep in Sarah's stomach now that she was reclining against his chest.

"Hmmm…How about we leave the napkins for now and get something to eat? I'm starving," she pulled on his hand, leading him to the kitchen. He followed obediently, his eyes twinkling in pleasure. They fell into their familiar pattern, her bustling around the kitchen and him watching her intently.

"I really don't understand your fascination for watching me cook," she teased, her green eyes warm with affection. His own were glued onto her, following her every movement with childlike awe.

"I'm afraid I was a rather deprived child," he teased back, his trademark smirk in place. She gave him a look that clearly showed her skepticism but the look was replaced by one of worry as a new thought popped up in her head.

"You've never actually told me about your family, you know," she continued to stir the now-boiling soup, her eyes dark with anxious worry.

"So I haven't…Not much to tell, though," he was instantly behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender frame, "My parents are the High King and Queen…meaning they never had much time for me. I was the youngest of 17 children, the baby of the family and the only male. Since my parents had no time, they hired a nanny for each of us. My nannies always said I was a…mischievous child. Though I prefer the word adventurous."

"Nannies…as in the plural form?"

"Like I said, I was an adventurous child," his lips twisted into a boyish grin that took Sarah's breath away.

"When I completed 359 years, they offered to give me my own kingdom…being the youngest, there wasn't much left to choose from. But the Goblin Kingdom interested me…for the sole purpose that it was so close to the human world. It was also the kingdom farthest away from all the others," there was now a serious note in his voice and Sarah twisted her head around to look up at him.

"Don't you like your family?"

"We don't particularly get along well…They've never approved of my fascination with the human world. When I built the Labyrinth, my father nearly had a heart attack. My whole family detests it. Says it makes visiting me that much harder," a mischievous smile accompanied the last sentence, "You see, precious, most, if not all, of our kind is arrogant and pompous."

"Even more than you?"

"Touché, precious. But yes, even more than I. They surround themselves with lavish outfits and have only the best accommodations. So when I exhibited interest in ruling the Goblin Kingdom, my family was outraged. You must know, precious, that the Goblin Kingdom is rather frowned upon as it is rather…filthy, among other things. So for a Fae, one with as much nobility and power as I, one that was the sole heir to the High Throne, to want to rule over such a piece of land was unthinkable," Jareth made a face, "But my stubbornness got me through in the end. That and my parents had too many issues to deal with to have any time for arguing with their youngest and only son."

"Isn't there anyone in your family who visits you?"

"Occasionally…I am rather fond of one of my many sisters. She is the 6th child, I believe. Her name is Dianalia. She is rather bearable and will spare some time to visit. Though she tends to be quite nosy and always frets that I have no love-life. Too much time in her presence tends to be rather hazardous. The others are all too much of a headache to deal with. At times, my parents visit…or they send a messenger to see if I'm still alive," he nuzzled into her neck, grinning deviously when Sarah shuddered.

"Cold, are we precious?"

"Only if you offer to be my personal heater," she teased back, winking flirtatiously.

"Uhm…I'll see what I can do," he whispered before closing the gap between them. Sarah instantly responded to his fierce kiss, matching his passion and fire perfectly. Her hands tangled up in his blonde hair, combing through the fine locks. It seemed as if her blood was made of molten lava. Heat traveled from her very core through her entire body.

Both broke apart suddenly as a rather forced cough sounded from the kitchen doorway.

"Dad! Uhm…we were just making soup," Sarah laughed nervously, disentangling herself from Jareth's warm and strong arms. Jareth made a small whining sound behind her and she had to fight the laughter that bubbled up her throat.

"Uh-huh…Look, please save it for after you're married," he gave Jareth a hard look, "Or at least do it outside my home. I don't appreciate seeing my daughter in a lip-lock with her boyfriend in my kitchen…especially when there are certain blonde-haired children around."

"Got it…Sorry, Dad," Sarah grinned sheepishly, fighting to control her embarrassment. She nudged Jareth in the stomach hard when he made no move to apologize. He grunted in pain, giving her a pout.

"Yes, please accept my humblest apologies…I assure you, it won't happen again," the Goblin King put on his best repentant face, "At least not in your presence."

Sarah rolled her eyes, shaking her head ruefully as she caught the words he whispered under his breath.

"See that it doesn't," with those words, her father left the kitchen, muttering about hormonal people that had no respect for others. Sarah turned back to her soup, taking it off the stove and rummaging through the cupboards for bowls.

"You know, precious, we still have a very serious matter to decide," Sarah turned her head towards him, surprised by the serious tone of his voice. He was looking down, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips set into a frown. She stepped towards him, resting a comforting hand on his arm.

"What is it?"

He suddenly smiled mischievously, "We haven't decided if we want Soft Cream or Milky White napkins."


	8. Reception

Sarah knew Jareth shouldn't have helped plan the reception. With the way Jareth loved all things glamorous, he tended to blow things out of proportion. And to say he was anything less than extravagant would be a lie.

The ceremony itself had been a simple and private affair, with only their closest friends and family. Most of the guests consisted of_ HER_ friends and family though Jareth had pointed out a group of three beautiful blonde individuals, a male and two females. The man looked rather uncomfortable and the older woman looked moved, tears running down her kind face. The last blonde looked…smug, that was the only word that described the woman's expression. Sarah was almost positive that these were Jareth's father, mother, and one of his sisters. Their resemblance was almost uncanny. All had the sharp, aristocratic features and platinum blonde hair.

The ceremony had gone without a hitch, flowing perfectly and smoothly.

And then they had arrived at the reception.

She had not been expecting the orchestra, waiting to announce their arrival. The sound of the trumpets was still ringing in her ears. The ballroom was covered with different colored roses, giving the room a sweet smell while not being overly suffocating. Sarah was sure when she had surveyed the room last there had not been chandeliers, but lo and behold, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the crystals reflecting the light and casting colorful patterns on the walls. Various crystal-like bubbles floated lazily about the room.

Her guests all oohed and aahed at the spectacle. Sarah cast an inquisitive glance at Jareth but found she could not be irritated with him. It was all rather beautiful. He winked at her, his smile full of boyish mischief. He offered his arm and gently guided her to the table that was set out for the bride, groom, and their families, expertly maneuvering around the awestruck guests. When they arrived at their table, Sarah immediately came face-to-face with Jareth's family. She was promptly tackled by what she assumed was his sister.

"Oh, what an adorable mortal! Don't worry, we're going to be the best of friends, I can feel it already," the woman's stormy gray eyes were gleaming excitedly as she continued to crush Sarah to her chest.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you would stop suffocating my wife, Dianalia," Jareth grumbled irritably, pulling the brunette closer to him once she was safely out of his sister's grasp. Sarah felt herself swell with pride at being called Jareth's wife.

"Sorry about that, sweet pea. Forgot that you're fragile. It's wonderful to finally meet you, after hearing Jareth talk about you nonstop. And by nonstop, I mean every other word nonstop. I'm Dianalia, Jareth's favorite sister and current Queen of the Nymphs," she chirped smugly, smiling brilliantly. Jareth rolled his eyes in response, earning him a smack in the head from the stormy-eyed blonde.

"It's wonderful to meet you too. I must confess, I was rather nervous about meeting your family…I mean, I know I'm not exactly 'Queen' material, no matter how much he insists that I am," Sarah felt all her insecurities surge up inside of her as she noticed how beautiful his sister was and Jareth's previous words that they didn't really like humans. Jareth snorted in disagreement while Dianalia just raised a delicately arched eyebrow.

"Now listen here, buttercup. You're way too much woman for my sniveling brat of a brother and don't let anybody tell you otherwise," the blonde sniffed prettily, "Now, if you two lovebirds will excuse me, I'm rather anxious to hit the dance floor."

With those parting words, Dianalia strutted away from them, drawing the stares of all the single males in the vicinity. Sarah had no time to be amused or even relieved before she was pulled into another hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad my little baby has found someone! You have no idea how worried we were that he would be single forever! Though I must admit, we aren't as fond of humans as our son, you are absolutely charming! I'm so happy Jareth found you! Now we actually have a glimmer of hope that we'll someday have grandchildren!"

"Mother," Jareth growled to the blubbering lady currently bawling on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah patted the woman's back awkwardly, offering her a gentle smile. Jareth's mother pulled away after a few more minutes, rubbing at her eyes.

"Forgive me…I seem to have forgotten my manners," watery chocolate-brown eyes met kind mossy green, "I am Natalia, High Queen of the Underground and Jareth's mother."

"Pleased to meet you," Sarah replied honestly, giving the Fae a warm smile. Natalia nodded, giving the brunette a brilliant return smile that resembled her daughter's. A strong hand fell on the Fae's slim shoulder, bringing Sarah's attention to the owner of the hand.

She could now see where Jareth got his looks from. The High King was tall, with broad shoulders and penetrating ice-blue eyes. His blonde hair was cropped short, almost unnoticeable silver streaks running through it. She imagined this is what an older-version of Jareth would look like. The mischievous smirk on his face further encouraged her imagination.

"Sarah Williams…You have become quite the celebrity back in the Underground. I must say, it takes a lot of courage and strength to beat my son's labyrinth, and even more to actually deal with him. Like my wife, and most likely my son, has told you, we do not usually interact with humans…but you are absolutely enchanting. It's an honor to finally meet the girl who managed to snag my son's heart. Welcome to the family, daughter," ignoring his son's whining protest, Oberon brought the young woman in for a crushing bear-hug. Sarah felt grateful tears gather in her eyes. She'd been so worried that she wouldn't be accepted by his family and all that worry had turned out to be unnecessary.

"It's an honor to meet you as well…uh…"

"Oberon," the High King smiled at the flustered girl, planting a small kiss on her forehead. Jareth grumbled, irritated that his parents were hogging his bride, before a mischievous smirk emerged on his handsome face.

"Or you can just call him Daddy," Jareth teased, chortling when his father glared at him. They were so distracted that they didn't notice the black, white, and yellow blur racing towards them.

"SARAH!"

Both she and the High King were nearly bowled over by 5 year-old Toby. If not for Oberon's magical abilities, Sarah was sure they would both be sprawled on the floor. Shining blue eyes looked up at her from within folds of white.

"Sarah, your dress is too poofy, I can't hug you," Toby pouted as his attempt to hug his sister was foiled. Laughter sounded from all four adults gathered. Jareth bent down and picked up the small boy, a fond grin spreading across his face, all earlier irritation forgotten.

"I find that I must agree with the young Tobias…this dress is not conducive to hugging activities," Jareth's smile grew in size as the blonde boy threw his arms eagerly around Jareth, the poofy dress forgotten.

"Jareth, you talk funny," the boy's giggle was slightly muffled since he had buried his face in Jareth's neck. Jareth answered the boy's statement with a deep, rumbling chuckle. The young boy was soon followed by his two parents, who were shaking their heads in exasperation.

"Hey, honey bear," Robert called out to his daughter, giving a polite smile to the two blondes beside her. Karen dipped her head in greeting, her hand tucked in the crook of Robert's arm.

"Hey, Dad. Dad, Karen, I'd like you to meet Natalia and Oberon, Jareth's parents," she gestured to the two Fae, smiling when they shook hands. Jareth also watched the scene in amusement before his face was forcefully turned to the boy in his arms. Toby held Jareth's face in his tiny hands, a solemn look in his sky-blue eyes.

"Jareth, is that your daddy and mommy?"

"Correct, young Tobias," Jareth smiled, ruffling the boy's golden hair. Toby stared wide-eyed at the two Fae, his mouth hanging open. He tugged on Jareth's tie, letting the man know that he wanted to get down. Jareth gently set him on the floor, watching as Toby scampered up to the High King and tapped him on the leg.

"You don't look like a daddy," the 5 year-old said when he was sure that he had the older man's attention. Oberon couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped his lips. He kneeled down on the floor, now at Toby's eye level.

"I don't, do I?"

"Nope…But I guess I'll have to like you since you're Jareth's daddy. Are you a king like Jareth, too?"

The chuckle turned into a full belly laugh, "Well, I'm pleased to have your approval. Now as for your question…I am indeed a King but that information is top secret."

Toby's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "Don't worry, I'm the best at keeping secrets, aren't I Sarah?"

The brunette laughed, having rejoined Jareth and slipped her arm through his, "That's right, Tobes, you're the best at keeping secrets."

"What an adorable child," cooed Natalia, her brown eyes shining with mirth. Karen smiled proudly and soon the two women were deep in conversation about the difficulties of raising a child. Oberon, Robert and Toby stood awkwardly for a few more minutes before they decided that they were no longer needed by the women and moved closer to the dessert table.

Jareth and Sarah barely had a moment to breathe before their attention was called once again.

"Hey, guys," Liz gave Sarah a hug before punching Jareth on the arm, "I just knew you two would figure it out."

"Yeah, thanks for all the help, Liz," Sarah smiled warmly at her best girl friend. Liz began to get teary-eyed but she quickly wiped them away.

"You take care of her, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Elizabeth," Jareth winked at the red-head, already hatching a plan in his head to repay the freckled youth's kindness. He wouldn't be the only one getting married this year; he'd make sure of that.

"SAWAH!"

Sarah turned toward the loud, booming voice, her lips twisting up into a smile, not quite believing what she was seeing. Lumbering towards her was a tall, burly man with thick orange hair and innocent gray eyes. Following behind him were two shorter humans. One had a head of darker orange hair, a beard and mustache of the same color on his face. His dark brown eyes twinkled brightly as he scurried toward the couple. The other wore a hat on top of his wiry white hair. His wrinkly face was set into a frown as he shuffled forward, his thick eyebrows set over surprisingly kind eyes. As soon as they were within hugging distance, Sarah threw herself at them, encircling them in her arms. Though that proved to be quite difficult as Ludo was still way too tall.

"Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus! I can't believe you're here! How?"

"Our valiant King requested our presence. He kindly altered our appearances so that we could attend your ceremony, fair maiden," Sir Didymus replied enthusiastically, bending down to brush a kiss on her hand.

"Sawah pwetty," Ludo's grin was wide, showing off all his teeth. Sarah blushed and leaned forward, planting a kiss onto the big man's cheek, whispering a quiet thank you.

"Dunno why you married that rat…Afte' all 'e put ya throu'," Hoggle grumbled, throwing a glare in Jareth's direction. Jareth seemed unperturbed by the old dwarf's reaction.

"You know, Hedgewart, we are still in need of a Prince for the Land of Stench," Jareth's eyes glittered with ominous threat, a frightening smirk emerging on his face.

"Jareth, Hoggle, please! Could you two refrain from fighting, just for today?"

"I suppose, precious…if it would please you," Jareth sighed rather dramatically, causing Sarah to roll her eyes good-naturedly. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, making the Fae hum with pleasure. Hoggle said nothing and Sarah sighed, kneeling down to his level.

"Hoggle, the truth of the matter is, I love him. Even after all that's happened. I know it's kind of hard to understand but at least try to. He makes me happy," Sarah gazed steadily at her old friend, her green eyes pleading.

He sighed, "Well, I guess if you're 'appy, thatsall that matters…but I'll be keeping an eye on you, Goblin King."

Jareth waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Yes, yes, tra-la-la. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm afraid we have other guests to greet."

Sarah nodded, giving her friends a parting hug before moving off with Jareth to welcome the other guests. After many congratulations and well-wishes, the couple was finally able to sit down and enjoy a bit of the delicious food that had been prepared. After the plates were cleared, Jareth engaged in conversation with his father and Robert while Sarah turned toward Dianalia, the two becoming instant friends. All conversation ceased when the owner of the hotel made his way up to the microphone stand.

"This has been an extremely pleasant evening but I'm afraid that it's drawing to a close. We'll now have the couple cut the cake then we will follow that tradition with the daddy-daughter dance, and then we'll have the bride and groom share their first dance as a married couple," the owner of the hotel announced into the microphone. Jareth and Sarah stood and made their way over to the multi-layer cake.

Toby watched with expectant eyes, his tie missing, much to Karen's dismay. Many of the guests stood and watched as the couple took the knife and, together, cut the cake. Cheers and catcalls rang in the room, as pieces of cake were delivered. Toby's shout of 'me first' was the loudest of all. When all the guests were settled with their cake, the owner nodded to the DJ and called Robert and Sarah to the center of the room.

Jareth watched with a dreamy look as his beloved was twirled in the arms of her father. To say that he wasn't anxious to be on his way would be a lie. But for now he was content to sit back and just…feel…happy. Thinking back, he couldn't remember a time when he'd felt this good, this alive. Other fathers and daughters soon joined the two on the dance floor, including Dianalia and Oberon, though Dianalia complained that her father always stepped on her toes.

The song was soon over and Jareth made his way over to Sarah, instantly sweeping her into a waltz even before the music began to play. The song was as familiar to her as her own reflection. Jareth had recorded "As the World Falls Down" specifically for this dance. It had been the music for their first dance, the song he had sung before proposing, and would now forever be THEIR song.

"I love you, Sarah-mine," Jareth whispered into her ear, spinning her gracefully around the ballroom. Sarah could feel tears stinging her eyes and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, placing a gentle kiss on it. The guests were forgotten; in their eyes there was only the two of them.

"I love you too, Jareth," she whispered back, "and I'll love you forever."

"Hmmmm…Well, it is only forever," he grinned cheekily, his mismatched eyes shining brilliantly in the chandelier light.

"Not long at all," she completed for him, giggling before he effectively cut her off by placing his lips upon hers. She responded to his fiery kiss eagerly, loving the feeling of his lips moving against hers.

"Thank you, Sarah," he whispered once they broke apart, his deep voice thick with emotion. Sarah looked up at him, a puzzled smile on her face. Being so close to Jareth always left her feeling giddy. Especially after a kiss.

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man on this whole universe," he breathed out, holding her a little closer. Sarah found her throat closed up, her voice vanishing. She swallowed thickly, her heart swelling with love for the man in front of her. As the song came to a close, Jareth dipped his soon-to-be-Queen then brought her back up for another breathtaking kiss.

"Jareth…I think my world is falling," she breathed out, her eyes still closed and a teasing smile on her lips.

"Don't worry precious…I'll be there for you…always."


	9. Birth

Jareth paced the room nervously, worry clouding his normally bright eyes. He stopped, cocked his head to one side then shook it, much like a dog shakes itself after a bath, before he continued to pace.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

"GEEZ, JARETH, CUT IT OUT! YOU'RE GOING TO CARVE A WHOLE IN THE FLOOR!"

Jareth turned toward his sister, glowering at her. She glared back at him, her expression one of irritation. He ran an agitated hand through his platinum blonde hair before sitting down beside his family. A crystal ball materialized in his hand and he began to juggle it, passing it from hand to hand quickly in quick jerks.

"Keep your voice down," Natalia hissed under her breath, giving Dianalia a reprimanding glance. The Queen of the Nymphs flinched under her mother's steely gaze, turning her attention to the flurry of activity that the humans were creating.

"Daddy, why are we here? Is Sarah sick?"

Everyone's attention turned toward Toby, who sat besides his mother. They all smiled nervously at the curious child.

"No, she isn't sick…Your sister's fine, you'll see," the older man replied, tenderly stroking the young boy's head. Toby nodded, trying to sit still for his mother's sake. After a few minutes of restless shifting, Toby got up and moved down to sit next to Jareth, suddenly noticing what the blonde was doing. He watched in fascination as the crystal in the Fae's hands spun round and round, going at dizzying speeds over leather-clad fingers.

"Wow, how are you doing that?"

Jareth smiled in relief, secretly glad for the brief distraction that the youngest Williams had offered him. He was at the end of his rope, his mind consumed by worry for his beloved. With a never-ending patience, he began to show Toby how to juggle the crystal, repeating the movements slowly while the boy looked on in wondrous awe. Conjuring up a crystal slightly smaller than his own, Jareth began to try to teach his young brother-in-law how to handle the crystal. Meanwhile, Robert, Karen, Oberon, Natalia, and Dianalia spoke in hushed voices, nervous excitement coloring their tones.

"Which one of you is Jareth Noble?"

In a flash, Jareth was up on his feet, the crystal clattering to the floor. Toby, startled by the sudden movement, also dropped his crystal ball. Huffing, the boy looked up in irritation at the man dressed in aqua green clothes who had thrown off his concentration. Dianalia raised one inquisitive eyebrow, her patience already worn thin. Both Jareth's parents and Sarah's parents looked at one another, a knowing glow in their eyes.

"That's me. What's happened? Is Sarah all right?"

The man smiled, throwing up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, slow down there, Mr. Noble. Your wife is fine. She's asking for you. It's time."

Jareth cast a nervous look back toward their small group. Both sets of parents nodded in encouragement. Toby stood and moved to Jareth's side, grasping his hand firmly.

"Sorry, young man, but I'm afraid that only Mr. Noble can go in," the green-clad man smiled gently, amusement clear in his warm brown eyes. Toby stared up in defiance at the green-clad man, tightening his grip on Jareth's hand. Jareth bit his lip, bending down so he was at eye-level with Toby.

"I must apologize, Tobias, but the doctor is right…I must go in alone," Jareth clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Besides, if you go with me, who will stay to watch over Dianalia and make sure that she doesn't get into trouble?"

Dianalia gave a grunt of protest that seemed awfully unlady-like. Toby seemed to give Jareth's question some thought before nodding sagely.

"Okay, Jareth, I'll stay," Toby said proudly, puffing out his tiny chest. Jareth smiled fondly at the small boy, planting a small kiss on his forehead before standing up. Following the doctor down the pristine white hallway, they passed many doors before finally coming to a stop on room 369. Giving the blonde man a small reassuring smile, the doctor pushed the door open and allowed Jareth to enter.

"YOU!"

Jareth cringed at the murderous look Sarah was shooting him at that moment. Her face was red and sweaty, her green eyes blazing with emotion.

"Precious, are you all right?"

"All right? ALL RIGHT? I AM DEFINETELY NOT ALL RIGHT! GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!"

Jareth flinched but kept moving towards the bed, "Precious, let me help…please. I love you."

He did his best puppy-dog pout, tilting his head innocently. The enraged woman on the bed seemed to calm down slightly, staring into his eyes as if to gauge his sincerity. She was interrupted by another powerful contraction. Clenching her teeth, she waited for the pain to subside before facing her husband again.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?"

Jareth quickly made his way to her side, lest she decide to change her mind and start yelling at him again. Gently placing his hand on her head, he transferred a bit of his magic to her, just enough so the pain wouldn't be so extreme. Sarah sighed in relief, looking up at him with grateful eyes. He gave her a reassuring smirk, relieved that she was no longer 'biting his head off', so to speak. Jareth was glad that the nine months were finally over with…Sarah was quite _interesting _when pregnant. And oftentimes moody. And very near impossible to please.

"Get ready to push, sweetheart," a portly old nurse announced sweetly. Sarah nodded, her mouth set into a determined grimace. She gripped his arm with such force, that Jareth thought for sure that it would break.

"PUSH!"

At the command, Sarah surged forward, her face red with exertion. Jareth flinched as the pressure on his arm increased and her nails dug into his skin. Sarah was panting with effort, having already repeated this process a few times. She moved back again, taking huge gulping breaths. Jareth gently moved a stray piece of hair away from her face. She smiled up at him tiredly to which he responded with a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"All right, this should be the last time, sweetie. Come on, you can do it…Ready? 1…2…3!"

Gathering up the last of her strength, Sarah pushed. The sound of Sarah's breathing was joined by crying. Jareth's eyes were wide as he watched the doctor hold up a small, bloody body. The tiny cry was soon joined by another. The nurse's grin widened as she held up a second squirming body.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Noble," the doctor chuckled, "It looks like you just become parents of two healthy twins, a girl and a boy."

The nurse made quick work of the umbilical chords before handing off the babies to another nurse who wrapped them tightly in blankets, one blue and one pink. With a large smile, she gently put one into Jareth's arms while the other went to the mother.

Jareth stared down in wonder at the small being in his arms. The child had stopped crying and was looking up at him with mismatched green and blue eyes. The nurse softly motioned him to hand the baby over to Sarah. He nodded and gently set his son down beside his sister, where they began suckling. Sarah looked up at him, beaming with happiness. He captured her lips in a soft kiss, proud of his wife and grateful for her. After the twins had been suckling for a few minutes, the nurse instructed him to pick them up and bathe them.

"They've got to be clean for when they meet their grandparents," she winked at the couple, helping Jareth wash the slippery infants. The two infants were nearly identical. Both had tufts of golden hair on top of their head and mismatched green and blue eyes. But while the girl had the blue eye on the left, the boy had his on the right.

"Those eyes are quite unique…But I can see where they came from," the nurse grinned wryly, looking up at Jareth's own mismatched ice-blue eyes. Jareth grinned back, taking an immediate liking to the old nurse.

"There you are, nice and clean," she handed the two infants back to him, shooing him towards an exhausted Sarah.

"They're beautiful, precious," he whispered to her, holding his son closer to his chest as Sarah held their daughter. Sarah nodded, tears springing into her eyes. She rose up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, one he saw no reason to withhold.

"Sarah!"

While the babies were being bathed, the doctor had left the room and returned with their families. Sarah turned her head towards Toby, an exhausted but still fond smile gracing her lips.

"Hey, Tobester," she patted the space beside her and Toby waited for his mother's approving nod before occupying the space. He gasped softly as Sarah lowered the bundle so he could see the tiny infant. Both Jareth and Sarah's parents moved in to see the two newest additions to the family. Natalia cuffed her daughter on the ear when she noticed that Dianalia's attention wasn't on the new arrivals but rather on the charming doctor.

"May I?"

Nodding, Jareth handed over their son to Robert then moved to sit on the other side of Sarah's bed, putting his arm around her. Sarah could tell that her father was doing all he could to keep his tears in. Karen, on the other hand, had tears streaming down her face.

"Grandchildren…I actually have grandchildren," Natalia murmured in a sort of quiet reverence. Oberon looked over her shoulder, a goofy grin on his face.

"What will you name them?"

"I was thinking Sareth and Jarah," Jareth smirked before he was smacked on the head by Sarah.

"Those names are ridiculous," she scolded, shaking her head. He pouted, muttering crossly under his breath. Toby giggled, crawling across Sarah and making himself comfortable in Jareth's lap.

"Hmmm…I rather like the name Breena…I remember reading it in a book once," Sarah mused, running a finger over her daughter's sleeping face.

"Well...What do you think of Elrond for the boy? It's a popular name…back where we're from," Dianalia offered, shrugging her shoulders. Sarah repeated the name slowly, tasting how the letters combined to form the name. She finally smiled, nodding her head.

"I like it. Jareth?"

"I would have preferred Jareth Jr.," he mumbled before a slow smile spread across his face, "But Elrond and Breena sound good. Though I'm afraid it's still not as good as Sareth and Jarah in my book."


	10. Epilogue

"All right, whose idea was it?"

Sarah stared down the three blondes standing in front of her. All three refused to meet her gaze, their eyes on the floor. The goblins and chickens had all been cleared out of the throne room, thrown out by a fuming Sarah. Her husband finally met her furious stare, an innocent look on his face. Sarah didn't buy it for a minute.

"Why, precious, whatever are you talking about? It was merely an accident," Jareth said so seriously Sarah would have believed him if he hadn't been smirking so deviously.

"Like hell it was an accident. Which one of you shoved the Queen of Summer?"

"Mom, don't you think you're over exaggerating a bit? I mean, Dad did catch her before she fell in," Breena stepped forward, casting a co-conspirator glance at her father. Elrond nodded solemnly beside her, a familiar smirk on his face. Sarah gave her two 8 year-olds a hard look.

"No, I'm not over exaggerating. It is not over exaggerating when the Queen of Summer is almost shoved into the BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH!"

"The look of horror on her face was priceless," Elrond snickered, his blue and green eyes shining with amusement. Breena giggled as well. It should have been no surprise to Sarah that they would try something like this. The twins hated the Queen of Summer and made that quite clear whenever the pompous ruler decided to visit.

"Not funny, Elrond," she snapped at the 8 year-old, "It's obvious the three of you are guilty."

All three blondes ducked their heads, wearing matching amused smirks. She wondered how three people could be so alike, both in physical and personality traits. Her children had almost inherited nothing from her, aside from the one green eye. Both had platinum blonde hair, though Elrond kept his short while Breena's reached her waist. The two were identical in appearance, their childish angel-like faces hiding mischievous pranksters. She was sure that if they were to live up in the Aboveworld, they could become child actors. They had their father's flair for the extravagant, his magical abilities (including turning into fluffy, innocent-looking owls), his obsession for glitter and kicking goblins, and his superior smirk. Though not as egotistical as their father, they knew they were important and Sarah oftentimes had to reprimand them when they flaunted it. They had grown up in the Labyrinth and knew every nook and cranny of the place. Both were very intelligent and creative. And while the two children were the same in their physical appearance, there were slight differences in their personalities. Elrond was more quiet and thoughtful, opting to prank people behind the scenes and remain in secret. Breena was more like herself, fiery and quick to anger. Both loved their parents to death. They were sweet children but only to those whom they wished to be sweet to. And the Queen of Summer was not one of them.

"Now, would any of you care to tell me why Queen Roseria came close to stinking for the rest of her immortal life? I know you don't like her but that's no reason to throw her into the bog," Sarah held gazes with each of the three, trying to work out what they were hiding from her.

"Actually, that'd be a totally valid reason, mom," Breena smirked, "Dad does it all the time."

"Guys," Sarah growled, her gaze hardening, "Why?"

Jareth glanced sharply at his two children, giving an almost imperceptible shake of the head. The twins looked at one another and nodded. Jareth sighed, knowing he'd just been over-voted.

"She was flirting with Dad," Elrond crossed his small arms, his expression thunderous, "Even after he told commanded her to stop."

"Yep, so we pushed her," Breena giggled, giving her brother a high-five. Elrond smirked, looking immensely proud of himself. Jareth winced, noticing Sarah's enraged expression. Though Jareth knew her anger was now not directed at them, it was still a frightening sight.

"Is that so? She was flirting with your dad…Well, you should have let her fall in then," Sarah looked livid, her eyes flashing with fury. Her children looked delighted with the idea, already plotting ways to get the Queen of their neighboring kingdom to fall into the stinky bog. And this time to actually let her fall. It wouldn't be necessarily hard for the two since they knew the paths of the Labyrinth like the backs of their hands.

"Now, now, precious, let's calm down shall we?"

Jareth wrapped his arms around his wife, bringing her flush against him. She sent him a warning glance which he promptly ignored and began trailing soft kisses up her neck, ignoring her weak protests. Sarah could feel her anger melting away with each kiss pressed against her neck.

"Jareth, Jareth, JARETH…The kids are in the room," she held back a moan as he nibbled on her ear and she could feel him smirking against her neck. She could hear the twins snickering.

"Hmm…Then perhaps we should go somewhere more private," his voice had dropped into a husky whisper that sent jolting tingles down her spine and a heated flush to her cheeks. Even after all this time, he still managed to throw her off-balance.

"But what about the children?"

"Hey, guys!"

Jareth's smirk widened as he inclined his head in greeting to the newcomer. Sarah would have rolled her eyes, had she been coherent enough, at how convenient the situation had turned out. As it was, she could only manage a breathless hello to her younger teenage brother. Toby raised an eyebrow at Sarah, giving Jareth a mischievous smile.

"Geez, Jareth, what did you do to her?"

"Uncle Toby!"

Their two children threw themselves onto the blonde teenager, knocking him down on the floor. Sarah watched fondly as the three came up, breathless with laughter. She was ecstatic when Jareth had told her that Toby could visit them in the Underground. Her younger brother had been a big part of her children's lives. They absolutely adored the teen. Whenever Toby came to visit or they went to the Aboveworld to visit her parents, the three would be nigh inseparable. She was snapped out of her musings when she felt Jareth's lips on her neck once again, his sharp teeth grazing over the delicate skin.

"You're impossible," she breathed out, trying to sound stern but failing miserably. He just smirked in response before turning towards the three still laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

"Tobias, would you mind watching Elrond and Breena?"

Toby rolled his eyes but grinned, "Sure thing, Jareth. I'll make sure they keep out of trouble."

"Many thanks," he winked, before vanishing in a cloud of glitter, taking Sarah along with him. Elrond and Breena shook the glitter out of their hair before looking up at their smiling uncle.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"We were first thinking of helping Hoggle shoot down some fairies," Elrond began.

"Then, Ludo was going to teach us how to sing," Breena continued. Toby held up his hands, looking at both strangely.

"Ludo's going to teach you to SING?"

"Well, he's going to teach us to summon rocks and make them smash things at the sound of our screams," Elrond explained, a devious smirk playing on his lips.

"And then, we're planning on throwing a few of the Fiery's heads for fun," Breena mused, her eyes twinkling, "Of course, that's only after we have tea at the blue worm's place. Not to mention that Mom gave us the okay to push Queen Snob into the Bog so we have to think up of an elaborate plan on how to accomplish that…though it shouldn't be too hard."

"Sounds like a full day," Toby grinned, "We'd better get started. It's already past noon and we need to get you two in bed before the moon comes up."

The twins nodded eagerly, each taking hold of one of their uncle's hands. With cheerful steps, the trio made their way out into the Labyrinth, their confrontation that morning long forgotten.

Back in the castle, Jareth had pinned Sarah to the bed, smiling down at her almost predatorily. Sarah could already feel the heat inside of her spike into an inferno, scorching her insides. She smiled, running her hands up his pale bare chest.

"My, My, you're awfully excited today, aren't you?"

"I'm always excited when it comes to you, precious," he purred in her ear, his hands slowly roaming down her sides. She squirmed under his touch, gasping at the electricity that shot down her body at the sensual touch.

"How about a little less talking and a bit more seducing?"

A feral smile stole over his face as he bent down until his mouth was at her ear and there was no more space between their bodies.

"Your wish is my command…"


End file.
